


Rosebuds

by gorillas_infinity



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorillas_infinity/pseuds/gorillas_infinity





	Rosebuds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nothing_You_Can_Prove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/gifts), [downpourcity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpourcity/gifts).



Chloe's truck glides over the hill into the sleepy Portland suburb.

"Fuck yeah!" Chloe shouts, drumming the wheel excitedly. "I can see the city from here!"

Max giggles. "I'm glad you're excited."

"Dude." Chloe says "How could you not be?"

"I am. I hope you're ready to watch me geek out though." Max smiles, her hand finding Chloe's

Chloe intertwines her fingers with Max's "Always, Maxaroni."

"Good." Max beams "Because I am going to--" Max is cut short by her own gasp as she feels herself thrown back into the truck's seat.

"Max!? Max!?" Chloe's voice cuts through the thick fog around Max's head

"Chloe?" Max slurs as she sits back up

"Max, what happened?" Chloe takes her eyes off the road to look at Max momentarily

"I don't know." Max turns to look at Chloe. "It felt like..." Max trails off as something behind Chloe catches her eye, her head turning to watch as the truck passes it "A wave." She pauses. "Chloe did you see that?"

Chloe checks her mirrors. "No. What?"

Max sits back in her seat. "Nothing I guess..."

The duo drive in silence for the next several miles until Max swings in her seat.

"There it was again!" she shouts

Chloe turns her head frantically "What? Where?"

"Chloe stop the truck." Max says quietly and suddenly

"Max what's--"

"Chloe stop!" Max yells

Chloe slams on the brakes. When the truck screeches to a halt Max jumps out, her hoodie tangled in the seatbelt leaving her in a tank top.

"Max!" Chloe jumps out, chasing her a few dozen feet.

Max stops in the middle of the road. "What... is this?" Max stares into the misshapen void before her, it's uneven edges cracking into the air. Through the void she sees a twisted crumbling version of the road to Portland. The other sky looms red and ominous over the desolate landscape.

"What's what? I don't see anything." Chloe turns her head

Max doesn't hear Chloe as she rounds the void, it's perspective changing with her. She stops dead in her tracks, the wreckage of Portland off in the distance. Reaching out to the destroyed city, Max instantly recoils from the burning heat. Chloe runs to Max as she drops to her knees, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

She holds Max in the middle of the empty two lane highway for some time before leaning back. "Max?"

"Chloe?"

"When did you get this tattoo?"

"I don't have a tattoo..." Max squeaks

Chloe pulls back the shoulder of the ribbed tank top, exposing the spiral on Max's right shoulderblade. She whips out her phone, taking a picture and shows it to Max. In the photo the spiral shimmers as if it had gold inlay.

"Chloe... I didn't do this..." Max turns to stare up at the void, it's red sky surrounded by the normal blue.

Chloe stares in the same direction, seeing nothing. "Max? What's happening?"


End file.
